The present invention relates generally to signs, outdoor advertising structures, and the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved apparatus that allows a signboard to be displaced from a fixed position after a preselected torque due to windload is applied as well as to a wind responsive retractor that retracts the retaining device to prevent damage to the retaining device after the sign has been deflected from its fixed position.
Conventional prior art utilizes two basic approaches to prevent wind damage to advertising structures and the like. The first approach is to divide the face of the signboard into subsections. Each subsection is then deflected when engaged by a sufficient force due to wind load. The apparent theory behind the divided signboards is to significantly reduce the force on each subsection of the signboard thereby reducing the chance of wind damage. The subsections of the divided face signboards have usually been designed to be deflected along either a vertical or horizontal axis. Signboards designed in subsections to be deflected when engaged by a sufficient force due to wind load have problems in displaying a continuous advertising message. Also such signboards can be extremely complicated and expensive to build and maintain.
Other prior art has attempted to circumvent these difficulties by designing a swing-free signboard where the signboard is of unitary construction. Designs vary greatly. Wind activated signs have been utilized with single signboards that merely swing from a pivotal mechanism on a support structure to allow the signboard to be deflected due to wind load at loads lower than that which would damage the structure. Other, more complex devices, have been utilized that unlock a signboard from a support structure when engaged by a sufficient force due to wind load and, thereafter, the locking mechanism can be reengaged to secure the signboard to the support structure. A basic problem with a sign comprising a single swing-free signboard is if the sign returns to its vertical or original position, due to a reduction in the magnitude of the wind force against the face of the signboard or due to a change in wind direction, contact is made between the securing device and the support structure. Such contact can cause damage to the release mechanism as well as the sign.
It is, therefore, a feature of the present invention to prevent damage due to strong winds or winds accompanied by precipitation to outdoor advertising structures and the like. The present invention provides a simple and inexpensive device that is exceedingly effective for which it is designed.
Another feature of the present invention is to provide a signboard that releases from a fixed position when a preselected torque due to windload is applied. The invention allows the sign to swing freely after release without requiring the securing mechanism to contact the support structure.
Yet another feature of the present invention is the ability to utilize the invention with a variety of signs of differing sizes. Also, the present invention can be used to modify already built signs of various sizes.
A further feature of the present invention is the utilization of a locking device that allows the signboard to release when a preselected torque due to windload is applied to the face of the signboard. The locking device can be adjusted for varying the magnitude of the force required to release the mechanism.
Yet further the present invention allows for rotation in either direction about a pivotal axis. After the securing mechanism has released, the signboard has total and free movement about the axis of rotation without the locking mechanism engaging any other part of the sign.
Still further the present invention can be easily reset after release of the locking device. It may be purchased, installed and maintained inexpensively. Also, the present invention utilizes minimal material and requires little effort to maintain.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.